To Touch the Forbidden
by Uchihacest Seduction Ninja
Summary: Vexyne is blind, but Tsunade feels that she should still keep up her training. When the slightly older female joins up with Team Seven, her charm seems to draw more than a few innocent questions. Both the Silver Haired Jounin and the Brooding Avenger begin to have feelings in different ways. Confusion and hormones will ensue. Will they be able to find a happy medium? KakaxOCxSasu
1. Working Them Over

Slightly AU I suppose... and I'm trying to make the characters as realistic as possible, while allowing the romances and friendships to grow. There will be smut in later chapters... but for now enjoy the plot unfolding.

"Sensei.. you're late AGAIN!" the blond yelled at his presiding Jounin. His sapphire eyes sparkled with his never ending impatient demands. The aforementioned sensei simply put his hand behind his head, smiling sheepishly behind his mask.

"I have a real excuse this time." he offered, closing his visible eye in a smile.

"What, did you fall into the river and have to get a change of clothes?" Sakura asked the sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"No, actually. That's going to happen tomorrow. Lady Hokage has assigned us a new student."

This even made the resident avenger lift his head. Though his face stayed stoic and emotionless as ever, his onyx eyes also betrayed the questions that lurked inside that pretty little mind of his.

"A new student? Who is he? Hes not some cocky bastard like him is he?" Naruto jabbed a thumb towards the raven, who only responded with the usual "Hn."

"NARUTO! Hes probably cooler and stronger than you anyway! Baka!"

Her fist landed on his head with a thud, and left the poor kid sprawled in the dirt. Why Kakashi allows his students to effectively mangle up one another on a daily basis might peek far too much into some hidden dark amusement he fosters.

"Her name is Vexyne." he said waiting for Naruto to pick himself up off the ground.

This definitely caught the attention of his three underlings now. Sakura looked like she could blow up at any minute.

Naruto was shocked. "Oh.. Well uh.. when is she going to train with us..?"

Kakashi shifted his weight, putting his hands in his pockets. "Today. Maybe. After she gets out of the hospital."

"Sensei, the hospital? She shouldn't be training so soon!"

Sakura looked at him with large green eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with her. Shes blind. She still needs to train, just like every one else. Would you like to meet her?" he replied simply, acting as if training a blind shinobi was no big deal at all.

He studied the faces of his students. Their reactions were completely predictable. Turning to leave, he held up his hand in a passive gesture.

"Well. Suit yourselves."

Footsteps scrambled - some less gracefully than others - to follow him as he made his way to the hospital. Once arrived, he led them to a small examination room on the main floor where he knocked lightly..

"Vexyne, its Kakashi."

"Please, come in Sensei. The doctor is almost done."

Her voice came out smooth and confident. Not the timid Hinata-like voice the accompanying visitors expected.

The door opened, and there, sitting on the hospital bed, was a pale skinned girl, about 15, with long dark violet hair bound in a high ponytail. Her eyes were wrapped in bandages but she sat with her back straight and looked towards them as they entered, a slight smile on her face. She was dressed in a black half shirt with long gloves that nearly went up to her shoulders, and black shorts. She also wore a kunai pouch, and had a small grey shoulder bag slung loosely around her waist.

"Are these my teammates?" she mused, completely ignoring the doctor waiting for her to answer the remaining questions.

"Woah. How did-"

"Your chakra. Its extremely strong."

She jumped off the bed, loosing her balance only slightly before walking up to the four people.

"Vexyne can identify you by your chakra signatures, among other things such as your scent, voice, and even the way you breathe." Kakashi explained, casually leaning against the wall.

"Wow, so its like.. your other senses have heightened because you lost your sight?"

The pink haired konoichi seemed in a much happier mood now that there was not another threat to her beloved Sasuke-Kun.

"Exactly. A good way for me to recognize you also is by touching your faces. I have a quick memory, as you would expect, and in situations where verbal messages would compromise the mission its better for me to sign the message against the cheek or neck of my comrade. By knowing the unique contours of your face, it would save a lot of trouble in the long run. Mind if I... get an idea now? I'm curious to see what you three look like."

She grinned widely and threw her hand up to lightly finger the bandages on her own face.

Naruto thought for a few seconds before breaking out into his own signature grin.

"Sure! My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage," he recited excitedly.

Vexyne giggled, reaching out her hand. "Thanks! Nice to meet you Mr Future Hokage."

She took a step forward, where Naruto leaned closer to her fingers and they touched the tanned skin of his still smiling face. She followed the curve of his cheek bones, outlined his yellow eyebrows, and landed briefly on his bottom lip before drawing back.

The blinded female looked satisfied, "Naruto huh? You will be the best Hokage of them all. I just know it."

This completely threw the yellow haired ninja for a loop, because he blushed slightly, scratching his head and grinning wider; if that was even possible.

"You really mean that Vexyne?"

"Of course!" She stood there almost expectantly, but her hand was idle at her side.

Sakura spoke up now, clearing her throat to which Vexyne tilted her head. "Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you!" Instead of waiting for Vexyne to reach for her face, she gently took her hand in her own and guided it for her.

There were a few seconds of silence from Vexyne, but eventually she smiled softly. Her fingers never even went near the other females forehead, instead opting to outline her nose bridge and the gentle curve of lips. It was like there was a silent pleading message from the younger ninja that Vexyne picked up on. She again pulled back with a grin.

"What color are your eyes, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked confused, not sure whether the injured female had ever seen colors before or not. In the end, she decided to look over to Kakashi, who had been watching this bonding moment with interest. An eyebrow was raised, which was only answered by a shrug of the elders shoulders.

"Um.. green. My eyes are green.." she finally returned. Her face was still a little weary of Vexynes reaction.

There was no answer, only a thoughtful smile. The question didn't seem to put Vexyne in a bad mood or anything and Inner Sakura sighed in relief.

Kakashi was insanely curious as to how the little clan revival captain would react to having a strange hand travel across his flawless face, but he never got his show. The doctor, who had been waiting impatiently this whole time, cleared his throat loudly.

"Ms Vexyne... there are still some concerns about missions and training that we need to go over."

She frowned, waving her hand at him irritably. "I don't want another lecture about how I can't do this or that. If you will excuse me, Doctor, I'm checking myself out now."

It was mildly surprising how her voice, once inviting and smooth, turned into that ice shard that left the Doctor shaking his head with a huff. It was even more surprising when she looped arms with Naruto and Sakura, dragging them backwards out of the room with a laugh. It seems she would fit in better than Kakashi thought. It would be good to get a level headed person on the team, especially one that couldn't get distracted with visible obstacles.

Kakashi and Sasuke followed, the brooding ninja still not having said one word.

His sensei watched him out of the corner of his eye. "What do you think?"

There was the expected heavy silence, and Kakashi was simply going to give up on hoping that maybe he would get a direct answer, but again he was proven wrong.

The raven spoke up, though his eyes never left the back of his teammates. "She will keep the others out of my way."

His reply caused Kakashi to furrow his eyebrows. Those words were laced with an emotion previously unknown from Sasuke. Relief? Something other than hate? It was definitely not something familiar to hear from his student.

The commotion in front of his path brought him out of his thoughts before he could ponder too deeply.

"What do you mean I'm not authorized to check myself out?" Vexyne asked the young desk worker through clenched teeth.

Her face paled even more "Uhm.. well requirements state you must sign the for-"

"I will sign you out Vexyne." Kakashi intervened. He didn't want the poor girl to faint from the daggers Vexyne was surely sending her through the bandages. "Shes under my care now," he nodded, signing the papers. The others had already stepped out into the evening, where Naruto seemed to be comforting his new teammate.

"Don't sweat it, Vexyne-Chan. When I'm the Hokage I'll hire somebody to go around and sign papers for you!' It didn't come out as clever as it sounded, but it appeased her enough for a smile to creep across her face again.

"Well," Kakashi started, ruffling Narutos hair, "I think its time for some food. I'm sure the hospital fare wasn't edible."

"You have no idea."

They were all seated at the ramen shop, Naruto already on his third bowl, chatting lightly about nothing in particular. The others couldn't help but watch Vexyne as she ate her seaweed ramen. There was no questioning... no cautiousness in her movements. She apparently had been injured for a long time, because at a glance one would not even realize she was blind; if it weren't for the telltale wrapping around her upper face. It was fascinating, and Kakashi could tell by the fidgeting that Naruto has a ton of questions spilling at the tip of his tongue. Vexyne of course could feel the stares, but the inquiries that had so long ago thrown her in a rage of fits now only amused her.

"I can tell by the way the chopsticks move inside the bowl. If I'm hitting the ceramic, it makes a slight clicking sound. When there's food, I feel a little less resistance against them." She explained simply, taking bites in between sentences.

He smirked behind his mask. Well, that cleared up any confusion Naruto had. By the way the fox demon blushed and ate a little slower, testing the theory in his own bowl, Kakashi would have thought she had just proposed to him or something. She was interesting, he'd give her that. Not one to be underestimated.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like some of my Pocky?" Sakura asked, holding up the pink coated dessert stick. Another futile attempt for her to try and get close to her remote acquaintance.

Not looking up from his food, he replies in a monotone voice. "I don't like sweets."

A dark blush spread across her cheeks and she ducked her head down to hide behind her pastel locks.

_"This must happen as a regular thing; Sakura tries to get Sasukes attention, and poor Naruto get left in the dust of it all" _Vexyne thought. She decided to try and talk to her about it later on, maybe she could give her some tips or something. She wondered what was so intriguing about the boy. He obviously had no care in the world about the people around him. Maybe it was his looks or something, she never really got a chance to get a feel for his face.

The rest of the evening went by in silence, but when it was time to go Kakashi lightly touched the exposed part of her arm.

"Vexyne, I assume Lady Tsunade has not told you about your sleeping arrangements?" He asked her as they exited the Ramen Shop. She could tell it was getting late by the coolness of the air.

"I was told that somebody would take care of that for me." She answered.

He looked at her for a moment, wondering what place would be most appropriate to tell her. Sakuras parents wouldn't mind, but it is extremely short noticed. Naruto obviously can't host another being in that tiny apartment, plus if she needed something he didn't think the Village Idiot would have adequate supplies. That leaves himself and Sasuke, and seeing as Sasuke hasn't even said one direct thing to the girl, it would have to be him. She could sleep on the futon comfortably...

He ran his hand through his silver hair and sighed.

"I suppose you could stay at my house until we find a more suitable situation for you."

There was a light chuckle and he looked down to see a smile plastered to her face.

"Thank you Sensei. I promise I won't be much trouble."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" a certain Naruto called from behind them.

They stopped, and Kakashi turned to his student.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the ramen! Oh, and bye Vexyne. Don't let his pervy books creep you out or anything!" the kid called, running to catch up with Sakura to try and walk her home.

Kakashis visible eye narrowed. Leave it to Naruto to make him seem like a pedophile in front of his new student.

"Pervy books?" she asked giggling.

"Ah... Well... They're an art!" he defended lightheartedly.

"Oh but of course.' she joked along, punching him in the arm gently.

There were a few more minutes of walking before he grabbed her hand and led her to his front door, not wanting her to trip on the old cracked walk way or anything. Not that she couldn't do it herself, he just felt like it was gentlemanly. He unlocked the door quickly and tugged her in behind him.

Vexyne only smiled at the slightly protective gesture. His house smelled faintly of chestnuts and vanilla. An interesting combination, and it somewhat suited him. She took a few steps forward, conscious of the hand around her wrist. Though she couldn't feel it through the gloves, she imagined his hands being only slightly calloused. Well.. she couldn't imagine too long. He was her sensei after all, and with the speal he made about taking off his mask 'He had a horrible skin reaction that only appeared in the light', she didn't think she would get anywhere with him. Besides, she had to focus on training.

"Um.. the futon is right here, and Ill put some blankets out. The bathroom is about 15 paces to the right if your sitting on the couch, and my door will be open if you need anything else." he told her, walking her up till her knees touched the couch.

"Sensei?"

'Yes Vexyne-chan?"

"I'm 15. I can take care of myself pretty easily, even if I cant see your lovely apartment."

She sat back, looking towards his voice with another one of those wide grins.

"Right. I'm heading to bed now. Goodnight."

"Night Sensei," she said sweetly.

Twenty minutes or so had passed before she could pull herself off of the surprisingly comfortable bed to change into some slightly warmer clothes. Though it was mid summer, the Copy Cat Nins dwelling was chilly. _Huh.. 15 paces exactly. _she thought as she opened the door to his bathroom. The tile floor was even colder than the air, so she hurriedly exchanged her thin midriff top for a thicker off shoulder long sleeve. She also pulled off her gloves and shoved them in her bag; leaving it on the counter and making her way back to the futon. There was a pile of blankets and pillows that waited for her on one end, and she pulled out her hairband before taking a handful of the soft fabric and pulling it over her. Training would start early she was sure, so she closed her mind off to the sound of the wind and opened it to the dream world.

Meanwhile, her sensei had been carefully watching her from the comfort of his own room. There was something about the older student that just... caught his attention. Not only did she hit it off with her new squad quickly, but she seemed entirely self sufficient despite her injury. _And Tsunade said there might be some hope of healing her... _He was actually happy to have her tagging along in training. Maybe she could even get Sasuke to open up; he noticed the fleeting glances he kept giving her over dinner. He allowed himself to take another look at her, inhaling when he saw her sleeping form half uncovered, long purple hair buried in the pillow, and just a peek of milky shoulder showing. He groaned, rolling over and burying his own face into his pillow. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.


	2. The Waters Aphrodisiac

A/N I fixed some grammar mistakes in the last chapter. Thanks so much for reading! I made this chapter super long to make up for my lack of updating. There is a little bit of lusty action in this chapter. If the characters seem too out of context, its because I'm emphasizing the fact that Vexyne is working them over big time.

* * *

Kakashi had been up at dawn but he couldn't bring himself to wake the teen that laid on his futon. Her breaths were steady and shallow and her face looked calm. Her hair was a lot longer now that it was spread about the pillow, the longest strands grazing the floor. He sighed. They were already twenty minutes late and he couldn't stick around and oggle at Vexyne, so he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook slightly. Though twenty minutes was nothing compared to the usual three hours or more, he wanted to make an impression.

"When do we need to be down there?" was the scratchy reply as his student sat up.

He blinked, not expecting her to be so responsive. "Twenty minutes ago."

She sighed heavily, quickly rolling off the couch and heading to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. In a few minutes she had changed clothes and used the bathroom.

"Do you have a hairband? I must have not put mine on my wrist." she asked when she opened the door.

Kakashi saw the discarded blue elastic under the futon on the floor but said nothing, deciding that she looked much better with her hair down. He shook is head, though the action was useless.

"No, I don't. Maybe Sakura will have one."

Another sigh, "Alright then lets go. We don't have all day you know."

She was already feeling around the door knob for the lock, to which Kakashi gently moved her hand out of the way and led them out into the warmth of the morning.

They walked on towards the waterfall, not really talking much except the occasional question.

"Whats the other ones name?"

"Sasuke..Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmph. That makes sense."

He raised an eyebrow at her and saw the look of concentration written on the scowl her lips formed. He was about to explain to her that he, meaning Sasuke, really wasn't a complete bastard... _Or was he?.. _but as always, when they came into sight there was a very loud bashing of how he was late.

"Come on sensei! Every day!" Naruto pouted.

"Well you-" Kakashi started, an absurd lie already forming in his head.

"Its my fault Naruto-kun. Sensei didn't wake me up so I slept in late." Vexyne cut in, smiling while twirling a kunai around her finger.

This apparently satisfied the blond, because he simply laughed stupidly with an "Oh alright then Vexyne-Chan."

Then realization hit Kakashi square in the face, causing him to groan inwardly and pinch his nose bridge.

"Uh.. Vexyne. You will have to sit out training today too because we will be working in the water and if you don't want to get your clothes wet, there is not much you can do." he informed, embarrassed that he had forgotten to arrange for some type of swimsuit for her. Luckily his other female student was seemingly the smartest of the group, already having speculated that something like this would happen. She was there in an instant, holding up a handful of white fabric.

"Its alright Kakashi-Sensei, I already got her covered. Come on ill take you behind the rocks so you can change," she informed while pulling Vexyne behind her. It seems that the new girls charm was working every one over. Every one except the infamous emotionless Uchiha who stood in the water already, droplets beading on his lithe but sculpted chest.

"Thanks for the suit, Sakura.. but are you sure it _covers _everything?' Vexyne asked while tugging cautiously at the skimpy feeling fabric. Little did she know that Sakura was wearing something quite similar in attempt to lure Sasukes eyes to her. It only resulted in a blushing Naruto and an unusually tense sounding Kakashi. She was nowhere nearly as well endowed as Vexyne, but at this age every ones hormones were raging. Sakura obviously didn't care to think that maybe her more developed counterpart would steal the limelight from her, but when they finally emerged from behind the rock the fit of coughs that erupted mid sentence from Naruto gave it away. Thankfully Sakura was already too absorbed in drooling over Sasukes form.

Vexyne only stood, extremely aware of her exposed body with her arms crossed.

"Well. What do I do?" she asked.

"Just stand in the water and wait for further instruction." her Sensei said to her, the sound of his footsteps leading her to the cool pool below waterfall that cascaded as white noise in the background.

The four ninja stood in a line in front of their teacher, Sakura beside Sasuke, and Naruto beside Sakura and Vexyne. It was quite a sight, the various hair colors and skin tones all clashing against one another. Kakashi was sure he had one of the most eccentric teams in Konoha, besides perhaps Might Guy and Lee; but they were in a category all their own. He smiled briefly behind his mask as he stood still fully clothed on dry land.

"As a ninja, you might find yourself fighting in or around large bodies of water. Learning to use this water to your advantage will help you in the long run. Even if you can't use water based jutsu, your opponent shouldn't know that. The key is to make sure you learn to "read" the water and keep your guard up at all times. One bad move and both of you could drown."

"But Kakashi Sensei" Naruto started "Its not like we can hide in the water or anything, especially if we can't do the jutsu for it."

"That's where you're wrong. If you keep up your stamina and learn to move silently in the water, you can conceal yourself perfectly."

"You mean like holding our breath? We'll pass out!"

Kakashi looked at Sakura with his eye closed in a grin. "Exactly why we are training you."

He pulled out four different colored strips of ribbon from his pocket and tossed them into the water. 'Tie these to your wrists. The goal is to get as many of the others ribbons in your possession as possible. This forces you to be quick and sneaky, because someone could easily see or hear you in the water and turn the tables around."

Sasuke reached out as the black ribbon floated by his and tied it tightly around his left wrist, his arms absent of the usual warmers he wore. Naruto grabbed the bright orange one and Sakura the red, leaving the green one for Vexyne. She fumbled around for a few seconds, but Naruto had sneakily coaxed the wet fabric into her hand.

"Every one ready? You have forty five minutes to steal as many ribbons as possible."

There was a unanimous but unsure nod from the group in the water.

"Go!"

A loud splash followed, the four diving under the water in a somewhat tactical fashion. Kakashi knew that most of the action would be better seen from above, so he opted to resting on a branch that grew high above the waterfalls pool. He saw the usual three dodging and kicking up water in a tangled mess, each of them trying to wrestle the bands off. Vexyne was simply waiting, her long purple silk billowing around her like ink. Her head was barely out of the water, probably just enough so that she could breathe and hear comfortably.

He almost felt bad, this seemed to be an unfair advantage for the others. He frowned when he saw Narutos tanned body swimming up behind her, because he simply didn't want to see her taken out of the game so early. His worries were short lived though, because apparently Narutos ambush was too sloppy to be effective. Vexyne ducked under the surface silently while kicking her legs away from her attacker before he could get any nearer.

This brought the teen up gasping for air, frowning before leaping away from a Sasuke who had tried to take advantage of the failed attempt. The raven landed into the water, but quickly righted himself and proceeded to pursue his prey. All the while, Sakura tried to wedge herself in as many compromising positions with Sasuke as possible, always trying to surface beside him or land on top of him. Kakashi shook his head with a sigh. It looked like her ribbon had already been snatched, and she had yet to realize or care.

"Hey...WOAH!"

A black eye perked as it watched the disabled ninja pull a flailing mass of blond and tan down to the sandy bottom. There was an obvious struggle, which drew the other two closer to the action. Water sprayed in all directions and when the Nine Tails finally surfaced again, he was minus one orange adornment. _Well well.. it seems that she catches on pretty quickly. With only ten minutes left I was getting worried about her. I should ask about it later on._

Sakura and Naruto decided to give up, opting to sit on the shore and watch as the other two hunted each other in the remaining time. This was obviously a lot more difficult than either of them had warranted. Sasuke was back in the depths, leaving Vexyne standing vulnerably in the open. She appeared to be distressed, and Kakashi thought a moment about going and checking on her. Though it could have been a trap, Sasuke took no time in materializing behind her, mimicking her encounter with Naruto and dragging her below. One hand was around her waist, and one was straining to untie one of the bindings on her wrist. Both of them were tight for air and Vexyne was looking like she was going to pass out any minute.

Kakashi was in the process of jumping out of the tree before an exasperated Sasuke emerged from the water carrying a limp Vexyne in his arms.

"Oh my God! Is she okay?!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to him.

Kakashi was there in a instant, taking the girl from the Uchiha and placing her on the moist sand carefully. Said Uchiha looked paler than he had ever been, and honestly appeared to be on the verge of freaking out by the glint in his obsidian eyes. The older man brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face and leaned his ear down close to her lips to listen to her breathing.

"Got cha, Sasuke." was her murmured reply. Electric shivers coursed through her concerned teachers spine when her humor laced voice relayed back to him.

"Hey! Vexyne-chan don't do that!" Naruto whined "You scared us!"

"Haha... Sorry Naruto, But hey! I got the ribbon!" she exclaimed, pushing herself off the ground and waving the prize around triumphantly. Sasuke looked down at his wrist in shock. How in the world did she manage to sneak the damned thing off him?

"Good job Vexyne, but uh... try not to scare us so bad next time." Kakashi said, his own voice laced with worry. He took the time to gaze at her dripping body, looking magnificent in the stark white bathing suit. He really hadn't realized how worried he was until the relief that flooded him from the knowledge that she was okay.

Sakura grabbed Vexynes hand, leading her to the rock where they changed. "Come on, lets get you changed. Good job today."

Though they didn't realize it, the three men watched carefully as the females walked away, all of them noting the gentle curve of a thigh or the swinging movement of hips. Yes... hormones were surely running rampant this time of the year.

_"Damnit Kakashi! You are her sensei and she trusts you to help her through her blindness. You have to control yourself "_He chided himself. He had never looked at Sakura that way, nor any of the other female students in the village. Even though Vexyne was older, more experienced, and quite simply... prettier.. this was no excuse to start having perverse thoughts. He had a job to do and he had to do it well.

Behind the rock, Vexyne decided to keep the white revealing top on and just slip into her black shorts. It was getting hotter as the day progressed, and since her hair was down it would be cooler not to be wearing all black. Even though she couldn't possibly have known the exact color of her borrowed top, she could tell that it didn't absorb the heat as much as her usual attire did. She kept her gloves and her half shirt in her bag which was now hanging around her waist again. "Thanks again, Sakura-chan." she said, wringing out her hair.

"Oh. No problem Vexyne-Chan." she replied, taking the wet bottoms that were handed towards her. "I don't know how you do it."

This put a light blush on her comrades face. "Well.. its a lot of guessing and memory. Nothing special." She wasn't used to praise and was unsure on how to take it.

"No honest. I could never go out there in the water and fight an opponent with out my sight."

Vexyne was thankful for the bandages that hid her flushed face, even if they were soaking wet and bothering her. Slipping on her shoes, she went out to seek Kakashi, leaving Sakura to finish up.

She heard low voices as she stepped out from behind the rock. She hoped that the guys were done changing, though it honestly wouldn't matter if they weren't.. it would save a lot of embarrassment. "Um.. Kakashi-Sensei?" she ventured, not sure if he was even around.

But he was, and his shadow was cast upon her as he drew up. She listened to his steps, and decided they sounded much more casual and passive than Narutos or Sakuras did. Almost lazy like, as though he simply could care less. She liked that a lot; someone who was confident and laid back at the same time.

Though he kept his eyes on her face, it was hard not to take a peek at her still exposed chest that was practically falling out of the thin top. He couldn't risk getting caught by one of his students, who would surely give him hell about it or even tell Vexyne themselves. "Yes Vexyne?"

"Will you help me take off my bandages? They are wet and it's bothering me."

His face lit up, though concealed by the dark fabric. He would get to touch her face, and finally see what lurked beyond the dressing that hid so much from the world.

"Sure. We will redo them when we get to the house."

He wondered how he would do this, because he didn't want to use a kunai for fear he would cut her by accident. His ran his fingers along the edges of the wrap, trying to find a stray piece that he could unravel. He felt her eyes flutter beneath his fingers. He went on to feel along her hair line, where he found where the end piece was tucked into the rest of the dressing to keep it from falling off. He pulled on it gently, bunching her hair up in one hand so he could pull the piece around her head comfortably. He noticed how thick her hair really was, and he realized he very much wanted to run his fingers through it constantly. His project slowly loosened up, and he was able to carefully hook a finger behind the remaining fabric and pull it off, the beautiful contours of Vexynes face being revealed. Her beauty rivaled Sasukes, in her high cheek bones and flawless skin. If it wasn't for her hair color and sweet disposition, she could have passed as an Uchiha with no problem.

He let go of her hair and stepped back, watching as she rubbed her eyes with a closed fist and sigh. "Thanks a lot Sensei. I hate wet bandages."

Her eyelids fluttered, and the most shocking shades of emerald and amber stared back at him. Well.. not at him directly but towards him. It was the first time he had ever seen someone with mismatched eyes other than himself, and his were anything but natural. He half expected them to be cloudy and dull, like the Huuygas Byakugan. He could see why Tsunade thought it might be a chakra seal or a jutsu put on her that caused her blindness, and not an actual injury.

Sasuke, who had also been watching the unveiling and completely ignoring Sakura who was currently talking him to death, elbowed Naruto to get him to turn around. As much as he hated his partner, this was too good to miss.

"Hey TEME!"

Sasuke clamped his hand over his mouth and turned Narutos head over to Vexyne, where his eyes went as big around as Sasukes had. The Uchiha let go, and Kakashi cleared his throat. Sakura has also turned to see what was going on, and a slow realization came across her face. She didn't show it, but Inner Sakura was boiling.

"Training is done for today. You are free to go." Kakashi announced. Even though it was much shorter than normal, he was mindful of Vexyne and her health.

Naruto scrunched his face up and held his growling stomach "Aw come on Sensei, can't you buy us lunch?"

"Naruto, you really have to find a way to make your own money." Sakura scolded, trying to bring some attention to herself.

Vexyne dug around in her bag for a second and pulled out a handful of coins. "Here Naruto, go get some lunch. When you are done, can you bring an order of miso ramen over to Kakashis house? I don't feel like heading out."

The embarrassed blush that landed on Sakuras face went by unnoticed to her teammates, and she regretted her comment.

"Sure Vexyne. Thanks!" Naruto bounded away towards the village, Sasuke and Sakura slowly behind him. She could still hear him laughing and singing a poorly made song about the different types of ramen he will eat.

"You didn't have to do that you know.. I would have paid for them."

"I know.. but I really want to make sure that they like me, and what better way than treating them out for lunch? Besides, they're my teammates, and I should take care of them just as much as they would take care of me." Her maturity was comforting to Kakashi.

"Come on, I'm exhausted. Lets go home."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along in the general direction of the house. He hadn't noticed before, but she was walking a lot slower and her voice was weaker. She really pushed herself today, and he was proud.

* * *

An hour and a half later the other three were finally leaving the shop. Naruto had eaten four bowls of ramen and Sasuke and Sakura had one. He remembered that he had to buy Vexynes, but he found that he came up short. He turned to his friends with a panicked look. "Um.. Hey...Guys...Idonthaveanymoremoneycanyou..buy Vexynes..?" was his quick and jumbled question.

"WHAT?! NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

A hard hit to the head sent him to the ground.

Sasuke shook his head "Hn.. Dobe."

He ordered and paid for it anyway, heading off in the direction of the house since he was going to have to go that way anyhow. He was glad for the excuse to leave the others too.. he couldn't get the image of Vexynes eyes out of his head since he saw them earlier. There was something about the colors, green, yellow, and purple, that just drew him in. He never thought much about anything being beautiful, especially not girls, but lately his hormones have been getting the best of him. Though he knew he had to revive his clan one day, the actual act of "reviving" never crossed his mind. Another thing that kept his mind busy was how much he noticed Kakashi. Not just.. acknowledging his existence, but watching the way he moved and listening the smoothness of his voice. Everything was extremely confusing to Sasuke right now. He was certain that he was not gay... right?

He hadn't realized he was already his destination until his hand was knocking on the door.

It opened, and a white fluff peeked out. "Sasuke, come in. I was expecting Naruto."

He stepped into the cold room silently, seeing Vexyne in a long sleeved shirt on the futon. The white straps of the bathing suit top were still there, and she was brushing her hair out in slow strokes.

Sasuke sat beside Vexyne, who had tilted her head towards him "I have to go home this way anyways."

"Well thank you for bringing my food." She reached out her hand for Sasuke to give her the bowl. Immediately, she took the chopsticks and began eating away, though much more gracefully than Naruto. Sasuke decided not to mention that he had also paid for the meal, it wasn't that big of a deal. She _had_ paid for his after all.

He felt that he was no longer needed, but when he stood to leave Vexyne put her bowl down. "Sasuke.. Can you stay for a minute?"

"Why?" he cringed. He didn't intend for it to come out so harsh. She didn't seem to mind though, probably thinking he was just an ass, which wasn't any better on his part either.

"Why do you hate me?"

It was a simple question, but it shocked both Kakashi and Sasuke. He had never said that he hated her... but then again he hadn't said much of anything to her. She sat calmly with her hands folded in her lap, but her eyes were narrowed in expectancy.

He sighed softly. "I don't"

"Then how come you are so distant around me?"

Another simple question that deserved an answer. An answer that he really didn't know. So he decided not to answer her in words, but to sit back down and grab her hand, holding it against his cheek. Her dark purple eyebrows shot up and her mouth opened; this was not what she expected. He brought her hand across his face slowly, letting her take in every detail. Her fingers were extremely soft and gentle, and they felt good against his skin.

She pulled away first, blushing and smiling a little. "Thanks again Sasuke-Kun."

"Hn..." He said light enough so she could hear the smile that was tugging at his lips. All the while Kakashi stood shell shocked at what had just happened. Sasuke fucking Uchiha actually let someone in. He almost felt a tinge of jealously, he wouldn't have minded brushing his fingers against that pretty little face as well.

_"Fucking hell Kakashi? Now your GAY all of a sudden? What the hell is wrong with you?" _He had to remedy the situation quickly, before he lost control and did something he would regret.

"You had better head on and let Vexyne rest now. You gave her quite a work out today."

Kakashis voice was firm and non negotiable. Vexyne looked towards him with furrowed brows in confusion, but said nothing. Sasuke only nodded and stood up, heading out the door with an almost unnoticed "Goodbye Vexyne."

Once the door was shut Vexyne frowned. "What was that all about Sensei?"

"I need to talk to you in private. We never got a chance to talk at the hospital and last night I let you sleep." It was a lie, but all the same he DID need to ask some questions.

"If you..say so Sensei."

She knew there was something up, but she was also respectful enough not to inquire further.

"If you know, what village did you come from?"

"Amegakure. Its my native village. I know this.." She fumbled for her bag and Kakashi head a zipper being undone. She pulled out a beaten up old Rain Village headband. "Because this was put around my neck when I still had my sight. I was young, about five or six. I don't remember who put it on me, but I think it was my mother. After that.. nothing. I woke up the next day and was blind. I stumbled outside the house and fell, deciding to just lay in the puddle and hope somebody would find me. I never cried because I was too scared for that. Somebody eventually found me, and I was passed around from house to house for a couple of years, nobody ever really wanting to put up with me. I soon left, and found myself wandering aimlessly in random towns and villages, learning everything I could to protect myself."

She paused, this explanation apparently bringing back some unwanted memories.

"Then, I was found, taken here, and here I am."

She knew that this story wasn't completely true, there was another painful part of the story that she had never told anybody. It wasn't something that she wanted to relive through memory.

Kakashi also sensed something was off about her explanation. What was she hiding from him that was so important?

"I see."

If there was a jutsu blocking her eyesight, that would imply that there had to be some sort of chakra flow feeding into there on a normal basis, such as in the case of the Sharingan. He wondered if she had some sort of Kekkei Genkai that they didn't know about or something. That might explain her mismatched eyes.

"Sensei..."

His thoughts were jarred from her innocent sounding voice. He looked at her, but her face was turned away towards the wall, eyes looking lost in her own thoughts.

"I've touched every ones face now but yours.."

He chuckled, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

"And that's a problem?"

Her pout was pitiful, and she punched him in the arm trying to hold back laughter.

"Meanie."

"Yes, well mister meanie Sensei is sorry for not wanting his rash to spread."

"Liar."

"Whatever you say Vexyne-Chan."

He was going to retort that he wasn't the only one keeping secrets, but he decided against angering her. She could really pack a punch if she wanted to.

He would take her to Tsunade in a few days, and see if she could do another screening. He would also ask about anybody she knew of that was powerful enough to put a chakra block over a Kekkei Genkai. They obviously had to have the resources and skills to do such an elaborate jutsu, and they might be a threat to the village.

Though it was still early in the afternoon, Vexyne was passed out on the couch, and Kakashi was reading his usual porn novel in the chair across from her. He found that he couldn't concentrate, though. His thoughts were muddled with images of Vexyne in her lovely bikini and Sasukes toned body dripping with water. He knew he was in deep, and there was nothing much he could do about it. It seems the teenagers hormones were wearing on him, and he groaned when a problem arose in his pants. Taking care not to disturb her, Kakashi walked quietly into the bathroom and relieved himself of pent up frustration with a hasty groan of what sounded like Vexynes and Sasukes name blended together. He frowned, cleaning himself off and collapsing in the chair, where he too was lost in unconsciousness.


	3. A Different Kind of Education

lt was dark by the time Kakashi awoke from his nap, but he had no problem seeing the outline of Vexyne across from him. Her chest rose and fell in steady rhythm. He remembered that they had forgotten to reapply her bandages and mentally slapped himself. She would surely scold him in the morning for allowing her to get distracted. Her sensei didn't think the sun was the actual reason she wore them, but the same with his mask everybody had their own personal quirks about things.

He really had meant to go straight to bed once he woke up but somehow he found himself squatted down beside his unconscious student, peering at her face that was barely illuminated by the glow of the moon. It looked troubled, stressed almost. He wondered if she was having a bad dream or something. She didn't stir a bit though and it was really sort of frustrating. He sorely wanted to know what was going on in that complicated mind of hers.

His thoughts also drifted back to that story she had told him. Something was definitely wrong with it. You don't just _wake up _blind. Could it have been Orochimaru? With all the rumors flying around it wouldn't be surprising. Whoever it was, there was something that they felt in her eyes that apparently needed hiding. Kakashi just hoped that it was repairable. Vexyne did not deserve to live without seeing the world, and just think of the Konoichi she'd make! Why did life have to be so damn difficult sometimes?

* * *

"Do it again, Sasuke! I want to see you come at Vexyne with full intent!"

They had been working on being as silent and undetectable as possible Vexyne was great practice for refining how much you can suppress your chakra signature. She has been with them for more than a week now, and her progress has increased considerably. All of theirs have.

This time, Sasuke got almost close enough to her to smell the shampoo of her hair, before she counter attacked with a kunai that nearly slit his throat. She was toying with him, and she grinned while the bells jingled around her neck. She was sitting in the dirt with a circle drawn around her while a ribbon held the bells from the original teams first mission around her neck securely. Though this time, it isn't about teamwork. It was about pure skill, and so far, Sasuke had been the only one to breach the circle. It seemed to steadily be falling in his favor, however, because the pile of weapons Vexyne had available was steadily decreasing. Since she wasn't allowed outside the barrier it was inevitable that the mock fight would be ending soon.

This would be a relief to everyone involved, because they had been at it for 5 hours now. It was already getting dark outside, and it would only be a matter of time before Naruto whined about his stomach again. Kakashi was the only one who was beside himself at the improvements. He really hoped that her senses would stay strong once she got her eyes back. That was another thing, Tsunade was trying out a type of Genjutsu therapy to see the inner workings of her mind and try to find the seal. Even though there was always a possibility that it wasn't one, this was better than sitting idle. So far they hadn't found anything except that Vexyne had a lot of barriers in her mind, which was really surprising since she was usually so open about her opinions. When you think about it though, her circumstances are secretive to begin with. In any case, everyone was anticipating the answers.

Aside from the advances in recovery, Vexyne really hadn't had much contact with anyone other than Tsunade, Shizune, and her squad. This was decided by Kakashi, who wanted to let her get used to things before she mingled with the rest of the village. Now that she has shown herself capable it seemed she should met the others sooner or later. It was whispered about that Kakashi was training a new student, but he never confirmed or denied it, even to his fellow Jounin. Tonight he planned with the other Sensei to meet up in the forest for their monthly group lesson. It was something they came up with together while planning practice missions one night. Of course, everyone was on different levels of training but there were some subjects that they could teach together such as the issue of Seduction Missions, tactics commonly used to force information from captives, and just basic teenage stuff like health class and Sex Ed. This gives the kids a chance to mingle in a relaxed environment, and the teachers get a sadistic joy of embarrassing an entire group at once. What better place than this to reveal his special project?

"Sensei did you hear me? I asked you if we could finish this up."

Vexynes voice came out irritated but in a normal tone. Kakashi pulled out of his thoughts and looked over to his exasperated students. He chuckled "Yeah, go home for now. But remember, we have group lesson tonight so bring your notes. I expect _everyone _to show up this time," he added, shooting a glance at Naruto. The ninja only smiled and nodded his head. Vexyne was staring at her Sensei with a curious expression, though, and since her bandages had been abandoned with some coaxing, her eyes shone brightly with her pressing questions.

"Group lesson? Does this mean I get to meet the other students?"

"Yes. You have been doing excellent so far and I believe you could recognize one of us in a crowd, so I have no fears for your safety."

She pouted "I don't need you to become my father, Kakashi-Sensei. I could know your lazy ass drawling voice from anywhere. Naruto always smells like ramen, Sasuke walks like a cocky bastard, and Sakura-chan giggles a lot." Her tone was playful and she pointed in the general direction of her teammates. Naruto laughed loudly and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"See! I told you Teme!"

"Hn. Shut up Dobe. She said you smell."

At this point, Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright everyone, go home now before I make you try for the bells again."

They hurried up and retrieved the discarded weapons before heading their separate ways. Sensei and student walked home in silence. There was no need for talking; both just simply enjoyed the others presence. Kakashi's chakra signature had become something of a comfort zone for Vexyne, especially since she was around him more than any other human being. Little did she know he was calmed by hers in the same way.

* * *

"So what did you end up buying with Sakura?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the various piles of folded fabric that were stacked neatly on his coffee table. It seemed that some had visibly less material than others and he was afraid that they might be thongs.

"Oh, just some cooler clothes for the summer." she answered from the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, so I'll show you in a second."

Kakashi nodded out of habit, and decided to wait idly in the kitchen. Her showers don't usually take long, and he had time to spare before the lesson. Just as predicted, within 10 minutes she was walking out with a towel in hand, but what she was wearing completely threw him off guard. Her outfit was the typical all black, but it was more mesh than anything. A wide band of fabric covered her chest, with a mesh tube top over it. Her shorts that used to go down to her knees were now resting above mid thigh, with mesh extending to her knees. Her gloves were now short and fingerless. The transformation was stunning and practical.

"Its a lot cooler now, even though I told Sakura I only wanted black fabric. Worrying over color is just a waste of time for me." she said, taking a new hair tie and twisting up the violet cascade into a high but messy bun. Kakashi was for once grateful she couldn't see him, because he was blushing madly and a problem was starting to rise again. Her body was so curvy and developed, it just tore his nerves all to pieces.

"Well.." he cleared his throat. "It looks nice. We should probably be going now."

He hoped his voice didn't seem too strained. It would really be an issue keeping himself under control while he was standing in front of the entire group giving a lecture.

Though Kakashi still felt uneasy about Vexynes new attire, there was no way he would deny her a chance to make friends. He would simply keep a close eye on her. On the other hand, Sasuke was extremely anxious about his teammate meeting some of the others. She was very attractive, and most of the guys that would be there were pervy. Kiba would surely make a move on her, and he was suspicious of that bastard Neji as well. He was so full of himself he _would_ think he could date someone like her. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was also very aware of Naruto and Kakashi. He would just have to make sure that Vexyne stayed by him.

As usual, the lesson had already started by the time those two arrived. Guy-Sensei was on the platform about to lecture them more on the art of Seduction. Pointless as it seemed, if they chose to enter ANBU, at least once someone would have to go on a Seduction Mission. When Kakashi entered the clearing, with Vexyne in tow, Sasukes heart skipped a beat. He knew Sakura and her had went shopping, but he didn't realize they did THAT kind of shopping. Her eyes seemed to glow under the paper lanterns that were hung about the trees. Sakura, who had been sitting beside him talking to Hinata, turned her head and smiled.

"...And there she is now. Hey Vexyne! You look great!" she called out, bringing all the attention to the beautiful new girl that was joining them. She turned her head towards Sakuras voice and stopped with a smile and a wave.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan. I'll go over there in a minute."

Sakura turned back to Hinata. "That's the girl I was telling you about. I think her and Neji would make a cute couple since they're both really smart."

"She needs to get out and meet some people now that sensei is going to let her join the group. She is even getting a headband issued soon."

"I see... but still...I-I don't think N-Neji-kun.." Hinata started, her pale eyes flickering over to her cousin.

"Neji _is_ really smart right? Maybe they have some things in common! You should talk to him for her! Introduce them during the break."

"I guess...b-b-but..."

He kept his face calm, but on the inside Sasuke was livid, and he really didn't understand why. Why should he care if his teammate got involved with someone? It wasn't any of his business. It was probably because she was blind, and some other person wouldn't know how to take care of her if something happened. Yeah. That's it. Because she was blind.

All the while he told himself this, a little flame in the back of his mind told him that maybe he was beginning to like this beautiful smart ninja.

Kakashi led Vexyne over to where his fellow Jounin were looking at him with slight confusion.

"So the rumors are true, aye Kakashi? Is this the new student I've been hearing about?" Asuma asked, taking a long drag from his half finished cigarette.

"Yes. Vexyne, this is Asuma-Sensei. He is in charge of Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji."

She smiled "Well, its nice to meet you Asuma."

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder "Her training has been coming along quite well."

Kurenai drew up beside Asuma with a gentle smile. "I'm Kurenai. I teach Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. If you need anything you can come to me, since I know how Kakashi can be." She shot a look at Kakashis' frowning face and laughed.

Vexyne blushed "Sensei is good to me, but I will keep that in mind Kurenai-Sensei."

"I had better get Vexyne situated now, and then we can get on with the lesson." her squeezed her shoulder gently "I'll introduce you more during the break."

She had cocked her head towards the sitting area, where people were chatting lively. "Alright, Sensei. I wanna go sit by my team."

He nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the bench where Naruto patted the space beside him. "Here Vexyne, I saved you a seat!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She let go of Kakashi and scooted beside the blond. Meanwhile, Asuma and Kurenai stared at them with wide eyes.

"What was that all about?" Kurenai asked, looking to her partner.

"She is blind. Did you notice the way she didn't look directly at us when we spoke? I heard from Tsunade that she had an injury, but I was expecting a broken arm or leg. This will be very interesting."

Kakashi walked back quickly, trying to ignore Guys annoying voice as he talked about some of the ways you can seduce people. It was really kind of gross, having someone like him educate people on sex. Gross and extremely disturbing.


	4. Surprise, Surprise Sasuke!

Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye while Gai joined the other adults to greet Kakashi. She was without her bag today, and her hair was a little more fancier than usual. He supposed it was because she wanted to look nice for the other students. As always, Naruto was steadily talking to her as she listened quietly.

"Yeah so what about you, Vexyne. What do you think about all that stuff?" he asked, watching her face for a response.

"I think that it is very important for both girls _and _boys to learn this kind of stuff, Naruto. What happens if you send a girl out on a seduction mission and it turns out the man is gay? If there were no trained men to take the place, we would be in trouble. It would just prevent unnecessary violent measures."

And as always, her answers to his questions were well thought out and mature. Of course she was older than all of the kids here, but it always sort of amazed Sasuke how she managed to sound like a full grown woman.

Naruto squinted his eyes in a pout. "I guess you're right, but I just hope somebody else takes those kinds of mission. I'm not like that."

"If it will help save your village, I'm sure your mind will change. Besides, guys are fun to play with anyways!" she nudged his shoulder with a smile and a laugh.

Sasukes cheeks heated at her statement. He knew she was just joking around, but a part of him was embarrassed at the fact that she would even consider "playing" with a guy. He briefly wondered if she had ever kissed anybody before.

While Sasuke sat in uncomfortable embarrassment, Kakashi was being bombarded with questions flowing from the adults.

"My arch nemesis Kakashi Hatake! I see you have brought a new student to listen to my excellent lecture on the art of the very youthful seduction technique," Gai greeted with a thumbs up.

"It's actually my turn to give the lecture, Gai." Kakashi stated boredly.

Iruka, who had been busy finding and setting up a chair in the center of the stage where they all stood, broke the ice about Vexynes curious injury.

"Kakashi-Sensei, about her injury..." he started.

"Her being blind has not hindered her ability to learn so far. She is about as hard headed as Naruto anyways so I couldn't prevent her from learning something even if I wanted to. She is 3 years older than the entire group as well, and very mature."

Iruka nodded, handing him a sheet of paper with the lesson plan on it.

"So we are going ahead with the hands on training tonight?"

Protest bubbled in Kakashis throat with a burning passion, but he knew Vexyne would only feel left out if she couldn't participate. Besides, everyone was already here. He couldn't just change the whole damn thing because of his protective attachment towards his student. He couldn't restrain her even if he wanted to.

"Yes. Lessons go as planned."

He only hoped he would be able to restrain _himself _as the night went on.

The podium that was normally there had been moved so everybody could see the chair. Kakashi stepped in front of it, clearing his throat.

"Alright everybody. Class has officially begun." he announced, silencing the group save for a few quiet whispers.

He exhaled.

"We will pick up where we left off, with the subject of learning your techniques. Everybody will have their own individual skills with these kinds of things. From the lovely introduction with Gai-Sensei, you all should have a basic idea how we are going to do this tonight."

"You mean we really are doing a hands on experiment tonight?" Kiba asked, baring his teeth in a grin.

Sasuke groaned inwardly at this. If there was anything he hated more than his brother, it was people trying to seduce him. He despised the attention and tried to avoid it if at all possible.

"We will focus on one girl at a time, so she has a thorough chance to get a feel for this."

There were a few snickers at that, but Kakashi ignored them.

"I will pull a name out of this bowl. That will determine the female. Then she will pick a name, which will be her "customer". We are pretending that this is a club in the Red Light District. The goal is simple: Seduce the person until his or her limits are reached. Then she moves on to the next one."

There was deafening silence now. Sakura raised her hand with uncertainty.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Did you say his OR her? Meaning the chosen girl might have to seduce another girl?" Her voice was an octave higher than normal.

Silver hair fluttered as he nodded. "Yes. One of the most common ways for us to get information is to pose as a club worker. We can not truly decide which customers we get, so everyone must be able to work with both sexes."

Many of the females faces paled, while the boys grinned in amusement.

Kakashi was smirking along with the other adults at the predicament. He might as well try to have some fun, after all, he could practically smell the pheromones that were heavy in the air.

"Don't worry boys, it will be your turn soon enough so pay attention."

At that time he nodded over to Iruka, who walked over with a bowl in hand. Kakashi made it a point to grope the school teachers ass before drawing a name. It earned a chorus from the girls, who gave high pitched squeals and blushes. Vexyne was waiting patiently to hear who's name would be drawn. This would prove very interesting to her. She knew a few techniques of her own that she would be glad to teach, but in the back of her mind she highly doubted that her name was even put into the bowl. Kakashi-Sensei had an odd way of always protecting her from anything that involved a lot of physical contact.

Iruka blushed madly and smacked the Jounins hand away.

Kakashis visible eye turned up in a smile.

"Only giving them a demonstration Iruka-Sensei."

He glanced down at the piece of paper and his smile faded instantly.

He knew within the depths of his soul that doing this would be a bad idea. It was just his stroke of bad luck that he would pull the name that he had resolved to protect. Karma must be getting him back for something. Of course he didn't think to shuffle it up a bit before choosing. He stared at her hastily written name. Vexyne. It looked nice on paper.

He crushed the slip in his hand and looked out to the crowd of anxiously waiting ninja.

"Naruto, bring Vexyne to the front please."

Sasuke was shocked when he heard her name roll out of his teachers clothed lips. He had been pleading to whoever was listening that she wouldn't be chosen, but of course things never went his way. Now he was going to have to sit and watched while some guy got seduced into a breaking point. How fucking lovely. It didn't even occur to him that his name might get called as a customer. He had to steady himself on the bench. He remembered a piece of Sakuras and Hinatas conversation while he tried to focus, and it only made him more upset.

_"She needs to get out and meet some people now that sensei is going to let her join the group. She is even getting a headband issued soon."_

_"I see... but still...I-I don't think N-Neji-kun.." Hinata started, her pale eyes flickering over to her cousin._

_"Neji is really smart right? Maybe they have some things in common! You should talk to him for her! Introduce them during the break."_

_"I guess...b-b-but..."_

Sasuke stopped listening to everything around him.

_That stupid bitch! That's why Sakura went shopping with Vexyne! Neji at that, he is so full of himself he would be a complete ass to her._

A rare thing happened, and Sasuke actually found it hard to control the emotions that raged beneath his faltering stoic mask.

One could only guess how Kakashi felt, watching his special project come up with the loud orange clad idiot to pick her first customer. He fought the urge to call the whole thing off. To forcefully explain to Vexyne why she could not do this.

Iruka looked slightly fearful, as if he could feel the anger radiating off of Kakashi. Now the little prank Gai pulled didn't seem so funny to him anymore. You see, he decided it would be interesting if they put their names into the mix as well. It would bring some challenge to the lesson. Iruka watched her pale hand as it swirled around in the bowl, hoping she wouldn't pull one of the adults out. That would be very bad. Damnit Gai.

"Read it for me Naruto," she told her escort.

He took the paper that was thrust towards him and opened it, face scrunching up in laughter at the name.

"Sasuke-Teme. Looks like we get to see the bastard loose his wits. Have fun getting fucked, _Sasuke-kun_"

This was probably not something he would have normally said, but the unseen aphrodisiac that was fogging everybodys minds was affecting more than just horny levels. Even Shikamaru, who surely would have been fast asleep in any other case, was awake if not fully alert. Sex Ed was definitely something worth paying attention to. Now even more fun gets added, because the statue of cold emotions basically gets a free lap dance from arguably the sexiest girl in the village.

Sasuke could only stare at his teacher, unsure of what just happened.


End file.
